


and i'll do it again

by Crazy4abby



Series: Dream SMP/SBI/Other Stuff Related [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Admin v Business Bay, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Gen, References to SMPEarth, Tommy's Inconvenient Cobblestone Tower, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), and the brief Admin War, but it always leads back to blood, l'manberg, sbi all have their own voices, they all have something they want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4abby/pseuds/Crazy4abby
Summary: Tommy has done it before and will do it again. He ain't afraid of no admin.Read the tags before reading pls. I am not responsible for any conditions brought onto you by reading this fic. You read at your own expense.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), The Voices - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP/SBI/Other Stuff Related [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083617
Comments: 8
Kudos: 279





	and i'll do it again

“Tommy- look. I am the admin of this server and as the admin, I have to do my best to uphold the integrity of it. I’m sorry Tommy, but it looks like I am going to have to take your last life as well.” Dream tells Tommy, but Tommy doesn’t think he looks that apologetic at all. Behind him, Ghostbur gasps as he realizes the weight behind Dream’s words.

Tubbo’s eyes widen and his head whips to Dream.

“Dream! The deal was exile! Not Death!” Behind Tommy, Fundy whispers something to Quackity, though he can’t hear it. Dream raises his axe in preparation to swing at Tommy. Tommy wraps his hand around the diamond axe loosely tied to his waist.

_I hoped it wouldn’t come to this, but I guess that was all wishful thinking_. Tommy thinks idly. As Dream’s axe swings down, Tommy’s axe rushes upwards to meet it midair. The axes meet with a clang.

“Dream, I’ve done it before and I’ll do it again. I’m not afraid of no admin.” Tubbo’s eyes widen at what Tommy said. He heard faint whispers of a war that happened on SMPEarth, but he hadn’t been there for it. And Tubbo briefly remembers Tommy bragging about it to him- of a time when he had killed an admin on a server- even when the admin had used all he could bar illegal and abusive admin skills. 

“Surely not-” Tubbo begins. Dream backs away slightly and tightens his grip on his axe. Tommy uses the moment to slip his armor back on. Screw L’Manberg’s law on armor. Dream wasn’t following it anyway. He slides the protective netherite-weaved cloth over his iron-toed boots and slides into a chest plate while he’s at it. He doesn’t have time to slide on the protective pants- never does actually. 

Tommy strengthens his grip on the diamond axe and he parries another strike away. He slightly stumbles backward but he catches himself, cursing the wall they were fighting on. Who thought that on top of a _wall_ was the best fucking place to hold the meeting? Tommy backs away from Dream and slides his way down the wall. 

  
  


Dream hesitates for a split second and that allows him to stick a landing, before darting away from L’Manberg. He runs and jumps until he makes it to his destination. 

\--*--

Tommy has a weird obsession with having the high ground. He loves fighting while having strong winds blowing through him and his opponent. With a large fall, neither can bear to stumble. 

So Tommy runs for the inconvenient tower he had made with Drista’s help. He launches himself up the rickety ladder and ignores the sound of Dream coming up behind him, and when he reaches the top, he lets Dream climb on too. 

A sick want for a fight, Tommy supposes. He lets the bloodthirst surround him and call at him. People assume that Techno was the only one who let the voices touch him, influence him, _guide him_. Tommy and Wilbur and Phil let them assume what they want.

The voices all want something different. Techno’s wanted _Blood for the Blood God_ , Phil’s called for adventure and travel, Wilbur’s called for freedom, but control- and at the end there, they called for explosions.

Tommy’s called for height- the wind blowing through his hair and his clothes- they call for stupid antics and fun but in certain moments, they also call for blood and violence and _fire_. Phil always said Tommy had a penchant for burning. By the time that Dream makes it up the tower, Tommy is waiting. 

He is crouched down and he watches Dream stabilize himself on the floating cobblestone tower. Tommy wastes no time in lunging across the gap onto Dream himself. Dream almost falls down but he catches himself last minute by placing a block below him. 

Tommy destroys the block a moment later.

“Sorry Dream. No excess blocks on the battlefield.” He tells Dream. Dream scoffs.

“This is ridiculous Tommy. Just surrender now and maybe I will rethink your execution. I think exile will suit you just nicely, Tommy.” Tommy hates the sugary tone in Dream’s words and resolves himself to aim for his throat. Maybe he’ll hit those vocal cords.

“Tough luck buddy. I’ve let you into too much of L’Manberg’s politics. I’d like to remind you that you have no standing in the nation.” Dream scowls and lets out a scoff at the words. 

“Do you really think I have no power over L’Manberg, Tommy?” Dream berates Tommy, acting like it was silly to even question it. 

“Shut your mouth hole, bitch.” Tommy knocks Dream off the tower for good. He digs his axe into his chest and shoves him off, watching Dream plummet to the ground. 

“You never did have the power,” Tommy says, to whoever would hear him. In his pocket, his communicator bleeps with a death message.

**_Dream_ ** **_fell from a high place in an attempt to escape from_ ** **_TommyInnit_ ** _._

Tommy ignores the buzzing of the communicator, Technoblade yelling out “CANON” and people agreeing. Tommy doesn’t think that they realize that it truly was a canon death. He ignores the following buzzing when people realize a tick was taken from beside Dream’s name, indicating that it really was a canon death. Tommy’s own name only has one remaining tick, as well as Dream now only having one. Tommy wishes Dream had been on his last life but it is what it is.

The voices call down and the bloodlust pitters out. Tommy climbs down from the floating cobblestone tower. Tubbo is waiting at the bottom with Fundy. They are both dutifully ignoring Quackity who is gleefully sifting through Dream’s stuff. 

_“Oooh! Look at this!”_ Quackity laughs behind them, _“What did he need this cactus for?”_ Tubbo just sighs before remembering the situation.

“Tommy what the hell! Why did you kill Dream?!” Tubbo asks him. Tommy just looks at him incredulously, and waves his arms around, gesturing to L’Manberg. 

“Tubbo look! It’s like we haven’t won independence from Dream at all! Dream wasn’t- isn’t and never will be apart of L’Manberg! As the government of L’Manberg, you need to remember that.” Tommy looks away from him, “I don’t have the power to do that anymore.” 

Tubbo looks at him, speechless. Tubbo doesn’t say anything for a good couple of minutes and Quackity stops his search for something good in the loot.

“We haven’t done- we haven’t done a good job of that, have we,” Tubbo says quietly. 

“Dream is- I think that Dream is scared of me.” Tommy begins. “I’m the only person I recall ever refusing anything Dream has said or done.” Tubbo silently agrees with Tommy. 

“That’s right. L’Manberg laws dictate that everything is free. Why is this any different?” Quackity speaks up from his place crouched down. 

“Yeah! All those months ago we declared independence _from_ Dream. Why is he still butting in on _our_ nation.” Fundy chimes in. 

“We have a lot to talk about, but we should move this into L’Manberg.” Tubbo interrupts. 

“Yeah, we do.” Tommy responds. They head inside L’Manberg for a _long_ talk. One they don’t want to have but will snowball if left alone.

\--*--

Out in a tundra, far away from anyone and anything, Technoblade pops open a glass bottle filled with water. He reads the communicator for the thousandth time and feels the hum of the voices in the back of his head.

  
 _Blood for the Blood God_ indeed. No one escapes the voices for long.


End file.
